Ben 10 Secret Origins
by mentalist777
Summary: This is just one shots of how the DC superheroes origins could have changed if they existed in the same universe as Ben 10. the heroes will be younger than their normal counterparts, since the heroes in Ben 10 tend to be younger but some heroes will be adults like I plan for batman to be 20-21 when I write him.
1. Secret Origins: Superman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Superman**

 **This is a what would Superman's origin be like in the Ben 10 universe?**

 **Secret Origins: Superman**

 **Krypton**

Jor-El banged his fist against the computer console.

"Blast it all! Brainiac has already destabilized the core and in a matter of hours Krypton will be destroyed" he told his wife who was holding their young son, Kal-El, tightly.

"Does this mean that we'll have to use _that_ , Jor?" Lara asked her husband, fear in her eyes

Jor-El looked at the ground

"I'm afraid we have no other option, if we want to save our son we will have to send him far away from here, some where's Brainiac won't be for years" Jor-El said

Lara snuggled her sleeping baby closely as she let tears fall down her face as she followed her husband down the steps to his lab where they kept the one thing that could save their son's life.

A spaceship.

Krypton was an isolationist world that had little to nothing to do with other worlds and had very little contact with them. Due to this space travel and the use of space ships of any kind was highly regulated by the Kryptonian science council.

Thankfully the El family name had a lot of pull and Jor-El had gotten permission to build his own space-craft. If it had been complete it could have carried their whole family to a new world.

Sadly it wasn't completed yet and could only carry one passenger safely.

After Jor-El had finished typing in the coordinates he turned to his wife.

"I'll give you a moment to say good bye" he said as he left to gather the things they would be sending with their son Kal

Lara held Kal closely who had just woken up and was looking up at her with big, blue, innocent eyes. He was happy to see his mother and gave her a big smile. Even through the pain she was feeling in her heart she laughed a little and kissed him on the head.

"My sweet little baby Kal, I'm going to miss you so very much but know that I'll always be in your heart and you in mine and you better be good when you get where your going and be your mommy's little hero. I know without a doubt that you'll touch the lives of so many people and inspire hope" she told him as she put her fingers through his hair.

"Lara, it's time" Jor-El told her sadly

Lara nodded her head in understanding.

Jor-El opened up a compartment and put in a blue suit with their family crest on it along with a crystal and Lara's favorite bracelet and her necklace that Kal-El loved to play with along with a message from the two of them to whoever it was that would find Kal-El.

Jor-El then proceeded to start the launch process and held his wife close

"Goodbye, my son" Jor-El said

"Goodbye Kal, we love you"

And with that the ship took off leaving the planet shortly before it's destruction

It did not go unnoticed however as Brainiac targeted it with his weapons systems only for a hologram to appear before him.

"Stop what you are doing Brainiac, you've already killed this world and captured one of it's cities. There is no need for you to destroy that ship and the being on it"

Brainiac narrowed his eyes

"Azmuth, it's been a long time"

"Not long enough I'm afraid"

"Why do you speak so ill of me? Are we not family?"

At this Azmuth looked angry

"We are not family! You are an artificial intelligence created by my grandfather that has done nothing but bring shame to me and my family"

"As you say Azmuth, but what can you do to stop me from that world you have locked yourself away on?" Brainiac said

"Nothing" Azmuth returned "However I know that one day someone or a group of people will come who will stop you"

"The odds of that happening is highly improbable" Brainiac said turning his ship in a new direction

"Your letting the Kryptonian go?"

"Yes, I will either gatch up to them on whatever world they flee or they will die before I get to the world they will call home"

Brainiac cancelled the communication with Azmuth

"Either way the Kryptonian is no threat to me"

 **Smallville Kansas**

A space ship lay in a cornfield with the lone passenger looking out at the green skinned and red eyed person standing in front of the ship.

When the red eyed individual heard the sound of two humans coming he quickly went invisible.

"It came from over here John"

"Wait Martha, you don't know what it was"

It was then that a woman appeared from the corn husks with a man followed closely behind.

"John, it's a baby!"

"What's a baby doing in a space ship?"

Martha picked it up and looked at the ship tracing her fingers across the strange language carved into the side

"Either way, I don't think he's from around here" Jonathan Kent said looking up into the starry night

 **8 Years Later**

"Booooring" a 10 year old Ben cried as he watched the corn pass by outside his window.

"Well what do you expect Ben, this is Kansas, the farming state. It isn't known for being a fun place" Gwen said

Suddenly the Rustbucket began to shake forcing Max to pull over to the side of the road

"Finally some excitement!" Ben said

Gwen rolled her eyes

"Sorry Ben but it's just a flat tire" Max said "Bad news is I don't have a spare since we used ours after Heatblast melted it"

"Hehe, Sorry Grandpa"

They waited on the side of the road for about an hour before they finally saw a truck come down the road.

Surprisingly the truck actually stopped

"Do you folks need some help?" the man said

"Yes, it appears that we have a flat tire and I was wondering if you have a phone I could borrow?" Max told him

"I don't have a phone on me but I can take you to my farm down the road and you can place your call there"

"Thanks, by the way my name is Max Tennyson and these are my grandkids Ben and Gwen"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jonathan Kent and that in the back is my son Clark" he said and for the first time they noticed a boy wearing a baseball cap

"So why don't you get up front with me and the kids can get in the back?"

Later on at the Kent farm while Max was inside making his phone call the three 10 year olds sat in the loft of the barn.

"This is cool" Gwen said looking through the telescope at the landscape.

"Do you play for your school?" Ben asked messing with a football that had been on the desk.

"No, I can't" he said. Ben and Gwen looked at each other thinking the same thing.

This guy didn't talk very much.

Ben's eyes lit up upon seeing Clarks comic book collection.

"Cool, which one is your favorite?"

"That one over there"

"Oh yeah, I know him" Ben said "What would you do if you had super powers"

"I don't know, I think it's a bit dangerous because won't people hate and fear you for being able to do something no one else can?" Clark asked

Ben and Gwen looked at each other. Remembering their summer so far.

"Some people will be like that but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't try and help people if that's what you wanna do, I mean that's what a hero is right? Doing the right thing regardless of what people think about you" Gwen said

For the first time Clark finally smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right"

They all stayed quiet for a moment before Max yelled up to them

"Ben, Gwen! Time for us to go, Mr. Kent is going to take us back to the Rustbucket to meet the repair man"

And so they said their thanks and goodbye's and once again the Rustbucket was back on the road once more.

"Hey Ben, what did you think about that Clark guy?" Gwen asked

"He was weird"

"He seemed like there was something more under the layers"

Ben paused for a moment in thought

"No, he was just weird"

 **6 years later**

Clark watched on the TV with his parents as some being calling himself Brainiac was attacking the Earth, namely the city of Metropolis.

Of course Ben Tennyson and his team was on the scene

But the news was reporting other sightings

Such as 'the Batman'

What appeared to be a bolt of living lightning

A man who could allegedly breath underwater and many more.

Clark couldn't just stay here and do nothing

"Ma, Pa, I have to-" he turned around to see his mother holding the blue suite and red blanket they had found in his space ship.

"Go, do what you have to do. But please don't let people think your like that nut in Gotham"

"Deal" he said and in a blur of motion he was dressed in the new suit

"This looks like a job for…" he paused

"what do I call myself?" all these hero-people had names right?

"How about a work in progress?" Jonathan said

"I'll be back" and with that he was gone, flying through the air with his cape flapping in the air.

 **Ta da!**

 **This is a one shot and not a new story as I'm just exploring how Superman's origin would have changed had he been born in the Ben 10 verse.**

 **Now if you have any other heroes or villains you want me to try then let me know.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review and have a nice day!**


	2. Secret Origins: The Flash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or the Flash**

 **I had this idea that came to mind and for now this is going to be a one shot of what the Flash's origin would be like in the Ben 10 verse. Now this origin will primarily focus on the comics but will also include the power origin from the TV show with the particle accelerator.**

 **I've been thinking about writing some superhero origins from both DC and Marvel on how they could be different in the Ben 10 verse so let me know any heroes or villains you would enjoy seeing me do this for.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Secret Origins: The Flash**

 **Streets of Central City**

"Come on, I can't be late today!" the 15 year old Barry Allen said as he raced towards his high school.

Ever since the strange death of his mother and his father being sent to prison for it Barry had decided to try to prove his father innocent and find the real person responsible for his mother's death.

So he had taken to studying forensics in his free time and knew more about it than some of the guys at the Central City Police department. Detective Joe West was certain that he would be able to get a job at any Forensics lab in the country maybe the world with his talent for it.

But Barry knew that he would stay in Central City, as that was where all the information and evidence was that could free his father was.

However, even with his remarkable intelligence Barry had one major flaw…

He was slow, and as a result he was always late.

And his chemistry teacher had promised to allow him to stay after school and use some knew chemicals the school had gotten in, but if he was late then he would be held back after class and wouldn't get to experiment with the chemicals.

He really wished he was faster.

 **S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City**

"I assure you Magister Tennyson, the particle accelerator is completely safe. We've checked it from top to bottom and implemented every safety measure possible" Doctor Harrison Wells said walking beside Max and Ben Tennyson.

"Still Mr. Wells, anything can happen and mistakes can be mad, accidents can happen and nothing is unbreakable." Max said

"Yeah" Ben said in agreement "Just give me five minutes and I could probably turn this into scrap metal"

"Please don't" Harrison Wells said to the teen hero with an edge to his voice.

Ben narrowed his eyes a bit

"Are you a fan of Will Harangue?" he asked

Harrison chuckled "Please, before you and that fantastic device was revealed to the world I was one of his favorite targets to pick on"

Then he fixed Ben with a meaningful look

"Believe me, Mr. Tennyson, you are destined for great things" he said in a tone that implied he knew a secret that Ben didn't.

"Anyways I have a lot of work to do and as you can see nothing is out of place."

Max took a look around again

"Seems so"

Harrison Wells smiled at the two

"So alls good, the government was worried about this project and asked you to check it out and everything is perfectly fine. So since you're here please stay for the ceremony tonight where we turn this on as my guests" he said before giving one of those all knowing smiles.

"Trust me, tonight is going to change the world in ways you can't imagine"

 **Central City High School**

Barry looked through his journal that held the information he had gathered about strange, unexplainable mysteries. Everything from Area 51 to Keystone City that went missing decades ago.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he heard a girl say to his right.

"Yeah, Ben 10 is here, I heard he's going to be at Star Labs tonight for that thing their doing" another girl said.

Ben Tennyson, of course Barry knew who that was, who didn't? Barry felt like if he had powers like Ben's then he could prove his father's innocence easily.

But that would never happen after all, he was just Barry Allen, the shy nerd who couldn't get up the nerve to talk to another person much less a girl.

Only another hour and he could head over to the chemistry room and be more in his element.

He looked outside at the gathering of dark clouds.

 _'_ _Looks like there will be a storm later'_ he thought to himself

Thunder rumbled ominously in the background.

 **Star Labs**

"I'd like to start tonight off by thanking everyone for coming out tonight and for your support. Because what we do today will forever change the world" Harrison Wells said from the stand.

"The aim of tonight's experiment is to essentially study x-energies, in other words energies that previously have been believed to be nothing more than theoretical, and these energies will provide new opportunities for study and potentially limitless energy" he paused for dramatic affect

"So without further review, let's begin"

 **Central City High Chemistry Lab**

Barry ran to the window coughing as he opened the window

"Too much sulfur in that mix" he said to himself

His teacher was out in the hall talking to two other teachers leaving Barry in the room alone.

Smelling the sulfur in the air, Barry stayed at the window enjoying the fresh air and watching the storm outside as the thunder and lightning flashed. From his position he could see the Star labs facility and his inner nerd was geeking out over the science involved in the experiment and everything they could learn.

Tonight could possibly help him discover the truth about that night.

That's when a strange sound caught his attention like a low whining and then…

 ** _BOOM!_**

It was like a wave of light came off of the facility and he heard what he thought was a person screaming.

Then a orange-yellow lightning bolt struck him in his chest.

He had always imagined that if you were struck by lightning then it would happen in an instant but for Barry it was like everything began to slow down.

He could see the lightning bolt hitting him and throwing him back, he could feel the air changing as he slowly went flying back to the air and while he didn't notice it at the time, he couldn't hear anything, simply because he was thinking faster than sound moves.

Then he finally hit a self filled with various chemicals, and after making impact everything returned to normal speed.

He couldn't move and everything was getting darker, but Barry heard the classroom door open and the three teachers came in.

He felt someone shaking him.

"Barry! Barry! Are you ok!" while he could hear his teachers trying to call 911 and feel them shaking him, he couldn't see them, but he was seeing something

He saw what he could only describe as his life flashing before his eyes

He saw his past, his parents taking him on a picnic when he was 5.

The night his mother died in the strange lightning.

Visiting his father in prison.

Talking to Detective West last Saturday while they had lunch.

Everything caught up with him seeing himself get struck by the lightning.

It should have stopped there after all he had seen his life.

But it didn't.

He saw himself in a red jacket with a yellow lightning bolt

He saw himself fighting a man in clothing the opposite of his with red lighting coming off of him.

He saw himself racing someone who he couldn't see except for his red cape and mostly blue clothes.

He saw a glowing green light

And what appeared to be a giant bat.

None of this made sense to Barry as he passed out.

 **1 month later**

Ben walked into the Plumber HQ to ask his Grandfather about anything that he could possibly do.

It had been a little over a month since the particle accelerator exploded and luckily Ben had been there and managed to use Chromastone to shield the attendees against most of the blast while some were hit with debris, none of the injuries were serious other than Harrison Wells getting put in a wheelchair after pushing one of his scientists out of the way.

Even though some Metahumans as they were calling them had began to appear, Central City said that they didn't need Ben or the Plumbers dealing with this as they had their own way of handling it.

Sure enough the Metahumans were ending up in jail but the CCPD weren't saying how they were doing this.

He finally made it to his Grandpa's office only to find him staring intently at his computer's screen

"Hey Grandpa, what are you looking at?" Ben said

Max looked up at him.

"We picked something up in Central city from where some nut job calling himself the Trickster put bombs on opposite side of the city only for them to mysteriously be disarmed before the police could get to them but the cameras on a building did capture something interesting, it appears to be a being running incredibly fast."

"How fast are we talking?" Ben said getting interested

"Faster than any alien in our database, including your transformations. Here take a look" Max turned the screen to where Ben could see what appeared to be a trail of electricity navigating between vehicles and oddly enough the trail did make and image.

A lightning bolt.

 **Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed this and how many of you understood the Keystone City reference?**

 **Now let me make this clear, this is not the first chapter of a new story but a one shot where I plan to have multiple one shots of different DC heroes and how their origins could be tweaked to fit into the Ben 10 verse and how they change.**

 **Now I have an idea for Batman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter as well as the Justice Society of America. And I may even do Justice League when I get the individual one shots done. If you want me to do any other heroes or villains you would like to see this done for then let me know and I'll think about it**

 **How many of you can figure out Harrison Wells double meanings when he talks and for those who have not seen the TV show can you guess which Flash character he is?**

 **Until next time.**

 **Please review, and thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	3. Secret Origins: Batman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Batman.**

 **I would like to point out that none of these origins are in any chronological order so some may reference things that took place before previous origins.**

 **Secret Origins: Batman**

To say Ben Tennyson was excited would be an understatement. He was ecstatic to be going to his childhood heroes, Captain Nemesis, party. Even though he was technically using Jennifer Nocturnes plus one to the party.

He had been trying to talk to Captain Nemesis, but he had left to talk to some older people who Ben thought looked like Military. He was brought out of his thoughts by Jennifer grabbing him by the arm.

"Come with me Ben I want you to meet someone" as she pulled him she yelled at a man who's back was to them.

"Bruce!" the man turned around and Ben recognized him immediately, how could he not recognize the man who had pledged to use his businesses resources to help improve the most crime ridden city in the nation and had been held hostage by the Riddler only to beat the mad man himself, Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Ben Tennyson, it's a pleasure to meet you" Bruce stuck out his hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Wayne" Ben said shaking his hand

"Please I'm only 21, a few years older than you, call me Bruce" he said smiling

"Speaking of Superheroes Bruce, I heard that Gotham has some kind of Batman running around at night" A man to their right said

"I heard he's an urban legend like the boogey man" one woman said

"I heard he's a vampire who sucks the blood from criminals" an older man Ben recognized as being a news anchor said

"Well I've heard that he's some kind of giant mutated bat" yet someone else said

"I've heard of him too and the Plumbers say that if he exists he isn't an alien" Ben said

"You mean the Plumbers don't know if he's real or not?" Jennifer said

"From what Grandpa said there are definitely signs of something going on in Gotham but nothing concrete"

"Well that certainly sounds interesting" Bruce said

They all continued talking for a while until Bruce Wayne left the party saying he had a flight the next morning back in Gotham.

However, a week later something strange happened.

The plumbers had tracked down a Forever Knight stronghold that was reportedly filled with large amounts of dangerous illegal alien technology. The Plumbers had come to the castle like structure with the FBI to perform a raid.

They prepared for a fight after seeing that all the lights were off.

But as they broke the door down and ran in it wasn't what they expected to see.

All throughout the place was unconscious Forever Knights. Some were on the ground in fetal positions, others were lying in piles of broken furniture and some were even hanging from the ceiling by some kind of cable.

There was even someone moaning from where he was in the chandelier, almost like someone threw him into it.

Looking at all the damage to the castle and the knights a normal person would believe that a small army had attacked the place.

Finally one of the knights regained consciousness. He looked around franticly as if he was scared to death, not of the Plumbers but _something_ else. His eyes darted to every dark corner and crevice.

"Hey, what happened here" Kevin asked bending down next to the knight

"It was some kind of Bat-Demon" he said, all traces of the practiced old English accent and speech gone. "The lights just cut off and then more and more of us began disappearing one by one so we were told to come here to keep whatever it was from getting out but it still came! Suddenly some of us were being pulled into the shadows and walls, through the floors and then we finally saw _IT!_ " he talked about all this quickly as if the mere subject scared him.

"It was huge! It was like a living shadow with pure white eyes, we tried to fight it but it was too fast and strong, none of our attack hit it and it tossed us like we were ragdolls, it slammed me into the wall and that's all I know!"

All of the Plumbers and FBI agents looked at each other, what the man had just described sounded like something from a horror movie, and this was coming from a guy whose organizations whole point was to hunt doe aliens, even dragons and they never seemed to be afraid of those things so what was this?

Later they would discover that some of the crates containing stolen alien tech were missing, although the Plumbers would just count it as misplaced or missing.

 **Gotham City the next day**

Bruce stood at the recently installed super computer in his cave adding in some of the technology he had gained from his recent late night activity.

"Busy as usual Master Bruce?" Alfred Pennyworth said coming down the stone steps carrying a tray of food and a cup of coffee.

The Cave was mostly bare with the computer, a motorcycle, a table for Forensics use and gym equipment along with some souvenirs from his past victories, and a replica costume of the Gray Ghost in a glass case.

"Just making some Modifications Alfred" Bruce said

"Of what kind sir?"

"Some of the technology I took from this 'Forever Knights' was valuable because it allows you to directly access the Plumbers main database"

"And this interests you why sir? You already said that the Plumbers found little to no alien activity in Gotham" Alfred asked confused

"Yes and while Gotham is my main concern things that affect the nation affect Gotham, and things that affect the world affect the nation. And things that affect the universe affect the Earth" Bruce said as the computer began to pull up the Plumber database on it's screen. Bruce looked over at the other crates he had brought back.

"Whether we like it or not, for my crusade to rid Gotham of the criminal and corrupt to succeed, Batman is going to have to go both international and intergalactic"

Usually Alfred would argue for his safety but tonight was not the night for it

"And what of those other crates?"

Bruce smiled in satisfaction

"Some technology I thought would be useful, some machines I can add to my suite to enhance my strength, speed, agility and endurance. Some advanced scanning equipment, universal translators and even some shock absorbing, light weight, and body armor" He said

"I also downloaded all of their reversed engineered technology onto a drive and sent it to Lucius to replicate." Bruce said, already imagining how much _more_ crime he could stop with this added technology.

"Well that's all fine and good but I also came to tell you that the Commissioner called and wanted me to let you know to meet him at the usual time, so you might want to get going when your done with the Bat computer"

This drew Bruce's interest

"Did he say why? And we are not calling the computer that"

Alfred looked at him with a confused look

"Something about a clown?"

 **Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na Batman!**

 **That's right Batman has appeared in the Ben 10 verse! What did you all think? Can you name all the batman references and characters?**

 **I hope I did the Alfred and Bruce interaction justice as those two are always fun to watch banter back and forth.**

 **One of the things I wanted to highlight in this chapter is how he is seen as some kind of supernatural being. We the readers know that Batman is just a man but the average joe in the DC universe doesn't know this and most believe that Batman does have superpowers and before he became more well known and a member of the Justice League he was regarded as an urban legend and those that believed in him thought that he was some supernatural, otherworldly being.**

 **It is public knowledge that Bruce Wayne is skilled in martial arts in the DC universe and he's actually interacted with some of his villains as Bruce Wayne and held his own, so I thought the idea of him defending himself as Bruce Wayne and beating a villain would make him have the same positive image he has in the DC universe.**

 **If any of you are wondering why the FBI were working with the Plumbers, here is the way I look at it, the Forever Knights are an exclusively Earth based group with no alien members but they do steal alien tech and commit crimes against aliens so I don't think that the plumbers could just arrest non aliens as most of the Forever knights were likely American citizens, it makes sense that the American authorities would be able to arrest them, so think of it as the two groups cooperating with each other.**

 **I added Batman wanting to go to an intergalactic level simply because I thought of Batman legends popping up around the Ben 10verse and him fighting the likes of Aggregor, Vilgax, Psyphon and the Incursions as epic.**

 **Plus imagine if Batman had access to alien tech, what would he be like then?**

 **Who should I do next?**

 **Also on a side note I thought about doing one of these with marvel heroes and villains as well, yay or nay?**

 **Now for reviews**

 **HVulpes2.0: I'm planning on doing female heroes and villains as art of this but I tend to do this as it comes to me, you will see the Alien Force and Plumbers reaction to the new heroes as well as the aliens in the universe such as Azmuth and the Galvans, Vilgax, and the Incursions among others to this new heroic age.**

 **Rocker on: I haven't thought of Plastic man yet but I do have a plan for Wildcat and the other JSA members, thanks for the complement.**

 **Actually the particle accelerator is from the Flash TV show, glad to see another flash fan he is one of my favorites along with Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Captain America and Spiderman.**

 **Johnathan: I have an idea for Mr. Freeze and the Lantern rings and a little of one for Deathstroke, I'm not sure with Bane though as there isn't much to work with in his origin. But I'll think on it.**

 **Sadarji5000: Correct, although I haven't really watched the show other than like the first episode of two I have heard about what people have said about it. And so when I heard about the whole Harrison Wells thing I decided to include it, but my favorite Flash is Wally West.**


	4. Secret Origins: The Emotional Spectrum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or DC.**

 **The Emotional Spectrum**

In old legends of the universe there was stories of a race of beings who discovered how to tap into the Emotional Spectrum. The very energies produced from emotions themselves. From these they created 7 rings, each color representing that emotion.

Blue for Hope

Indigo for Compassion

Violet for Love

Green for Willpower

Yellow for Fear

Orange for Greed

Red for Rage.

At the time of the rings creation they were held as the most powerful weapons in the universe.

But a war broke loose on this world that would practically destroy it's civilization and world.

For centuries this worlds name would be lost and 70,000 years later and the item hailed as the _new_ strongest weapon in the universe would make it's way towards this world, now known as the planet Earth.

But even though these rings have been lost for all this time shall they remain lost?

 **California**

Kyle Rayner hated having to tag along on this trip, but he was failing his classes and his history teacher had told him that if he helped on this Archeological dig then the extra credit would bump up his grade to passing.

As he dug in his little whole that they had given him, he felt something hard .

"What the…" as he pulled out an object surrounded by a hard layer of dirt he decided to wash it off with some water revealing a green ring underneath with the emblem of a lantern on it.

Confused by what he found he called the head of the project over and after looking at it and asking him some questions they told him it was probably something someone lost years ago and not of a huge significance.

Still at the eand of the day as Kyle was preparing to leave, no one noticed the ring glow green as it flew into an open pocket on his back pack.

Around the world, 6 other rings glowed with color.

 **Green Lantern will have a separate origin after this but I wanted to explain the emotional spectrum first. In this the Earth was much more advanced and found a way to tap into the emotional spectrum, then a war broke out and almost destroyed the world, I thought it would be an interesting change in the Green Lantern Mythos. I wanted this worlds lanterns to be different from traditional kinds.**

 **I also chose Kyle Rayner as he was the first Green Lantern I knew while others may have had John Stewart or Hal Jordan.**

 **So next is Green Lanterns origin and if I do not change my mind the next one may be Wonder Woman or Aquaman.**

 **Here's reviews.**

 **Benfur: Thanks for the info, still I don't think the governments of the Earth would be too fond of an alien police for arresting, trying and imprisoning their citizens.**

 **Rocker on: I know! That's why I thought an intergalactic Bat would be awesome because then no Ben 10 villain would be safe on any planet, brings new meaning to 'You can run, but you can't hide' as for his spaceship? I have an idea for that**

 **I honestly haven't thought about Robin yet but I think he'll pop up eventually :) fun fact the first Robin (Dick Grayson) became Robin during Batman's 3** **rd** **year.**

 **As for the Marvel idea, I think it'll be a separate story from B10:SS but I'll try to do the first chapter of that within the next week or two.**

 **That's not a bad idea for an origin to the whole plastic man thing; I might use that when I get to him.**

 **Please Review and thank you all for reading.**

 **Have a nice day**


	5. Secret Origins: Green Lantern

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Ben 10**

 **Green Lantern**

Kyle threw his back pack on his bed only to hear something fall out of it. Walking over he saw that it was the green ring he had found earlier.

"How did you get in my backpack" he said to himself. He noticed that the ring was about his size so looking around for a moment he slipped it on everything was fine at first. Until a green flame engulfed his hand. Before he could even scream it had spread over his entire body.

But when he opened his eyes he was no longer in his room but appeared to be in space where everything was green. He felt his mind burn as new information made it's way in and he began to recite an oath he had never heard before.

 **"** **In Brightest Day.**

 **In Blackest Night.**

 **No Evil Shall Escape My Sight.**

 **Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might.**

 **Beware My Power, Green Lanterns Light!"**

When he opened his eyes again he was back in his room. However, he now wore a black and green uniform and had a green glow around his body.

"What's happening to me?"

 **Plumber HQ**

Max watched the video again.

It showed a space station falling out of orbit only for a young man to catch it with some kind of green energy. The power levels from that ring could mean that it was even more powerful that the device attached to Ben's wrist.

It wasn't just this boy either, in the last year the Earth had seen a huge spike in beings with unique powers an abilities. Max couldn't help but feel that something big was coming.

 **The home of Gwen Tennyson**

Gwen sat in her room meditating as her mind was in a separate dimension. It was while doing this that a strange power drew her attention. It wasn't mana, or at least not any she had ever come across before. When she found the source she was confused to see just a bell like helmet floating.

She tried to reach out and get some information from it but instead her mind was filled with images of her cousin standing alongside other people in strange outfits. She saw a human lightning bolt, a flash of green light, a shadow of a bat, and a man with a red cape. She knew there were more but couldn't make them out.

She opened her eyes in her room once again; the force of the visions had forced her out of her meditation.

"Was that… the future I saw?" she asked herself.

 **Another one is done. Sorry for not updating anything in a while.**

 **So I have Green Lantern done and next is either Wonder Woman or Aquaman.**

 **Reviews!**

 **CMR Rosa: hope you liked this chapter, even if it was a little short. And your head cannon is interesting, I'd read a story like that!**

 **Rocker on: Yes humans created the rings in this universe. No it not the red headed guy, his name is Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner is the youngest Green Lantern and has black hair. Yes they'll be a separate universe. Your idea with Zombozo isn't bad, however I think he would avoid Gotham due to a certain** ** _Clown_** **he may not want to get on the wrong side of.**

 **Please Review and thank you for reading, have a nice day**


	6. Secret Origins: Joker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or DC Comics.**

 **Secret Origins: Joker**

"Ever since the police took you in there has been a complete lack of ways to I.D. you" Kevin said to the person on the other end of the table.

"No records of your prints, or your blood in any government system. Your dentals have no match either and as far as anyone knows the only way to completely eradicate a person's identity from every national database on earth is from high level alien technology that is hard to come by _anywhere_ in the galaxy" he continued "Except certain, high level Plumber bases"

Receiving no reply Kevin continued "That's why I was called in. we tried running your information through Plumber databases and yet again came up empty. The chances of someone having absolutely no records is impossible"

After impressing Max with his deductive skills when they went after Aggregor Kevin had been promoted to a Plumber Investigator. This particular case was his first one working in his new job situation.

"Let me see what all your being charged with" Kevin said as he dramatically opened the file. He had already read it of course, more than once actually. He had a hard time believing that someone could be so deranged.

"You killed several Gotham PD Detectives and Officers when they played a cassette tape you sent them that when played release a toxic gas, killed two city Council members, killed 73 civilians and finally kidnapped a bus full of children with the intent to murder them before the vigilante known as Batman stopped you. And at the moment they're planning on transferring you too Arkham" he had been told that most criminals avoided Arkham because of all of the sick psychos inside.

This one however laughed

"That sounds fantastic!" the clown looking man said with a sick grin on his face.

Kevin stood up and banged his fist on the table before absorbing the metal from the table before turning his hand into a sword. He made himself look as intimidating as possible.

"Alright clown, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he said in a threatening tone.

Again the clown laughed "Please! Compared to Bats your not the least bit intimidating. You want a name? Fine! I've been thinking about names lately I thought about Jester or Laugh-Ri-Ot. But I finally settled it!"

"Call me…" He said before a sick grin spread over his face "JOKER! HA HA HA HA!"

 **Later**

As Kevin walked through the halls of the GCPD building Commissioner James Gordon walked up beside him.

"Don't let him get to you kid, the maniacs clearly got a problem up in his head" the older man said.

"Right…" Kevin said. That 'Joker' guy just gave Kevin a really bad feeling, almost like a feeling of pure evil was radiating off him.

Frankly Kevin wanted to get out of this city as soon as possible. New York City wasn't too far from here but even when he was 11 he wasn't crazy enough to come down to this city.

 **Okay that is a chapter done!**

 **Sorry it took me a while but I've had to divide my time between College and my other stories.**

 **I decided to do a villain so chose probably the greatest comic book villain to start it all off!**

 **Johnathen: Thanks for the complement! As for Green Arrow I have an idea for him but I plan on waiting until the whole Justice League has been assembled before going to him. Think about when he gets there are all of these changes such as aliens and superheroes. As for Gorilla Grodd, Poison Ivy and Ultra-Humanite, I'm not sure.**

 **Rocker on: Yeah Joker is more than a little scary, like when he cut his own face off in the comics. As for the other rings I haven't completely decided yet but I'll think on it. Well the interesting thing about the rings is that they focus emotional energy and this may have been something humans accidentally stumbled upon and even Azmuth may have a difficult time completely understanding how they work as emotions are difficult to understand.**

 **The Doctor Fate bit was a bit of a nod as I have a plan for the Justice Society to pop up eventually and you'll see different members such as Doctor Fate, Wild Cat, Flash and others and why Ben and the others don't know who they are and have never heard about them.**

 **Actually Green Arrow will appear eventually but not until after the Justice League.**

 **Guest: Thanks, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you for reading, Please Review and have a nice day!**


	7. Secret Origins: Wonder Woman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or DC.**

 **Secret Origins: Wonder Woman**

Steve Trevor was a plumber.

When he had been offered the job during his time in the air force, he had been excited.

After all who wouldn't be having images of themselves fighting intergalactic threats and becoming heroes?

But he had been assigned to basically patrolling the Earth, even to this day he had never gone past Earths atmosphere. So he had wanted some excitement and he finally got it.

Sadly his ship had been damaged and now he was flying towards the middle of the Mediterranean and all communications were out.

Steve clenched his eyes as he prepared to crash.

He felt water crash into him as he crashed into the Atlantic ocean. It would be a while later that he would finally wake up. The first thing he noticed was the hand touching his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl looking down at him. She was dressed in a white dress with two silver bracelets on her wrists and black hair and blue eyes. She said something in a language that Steve didn't know but sounded greek.

"Angel, I don't know what you said but I'm thankful you saved me"

The woman just smiled back at him.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Max was in the Washington D.C. Plumber base when one of the officers ran at him

"Magister Tennyson there is an unknown craft on our radar!"

Max walked with the Plumber Officer to the communications room.

"Attention Craft, identify yourself or we will be forced to shoot you down" Max said

"Please don't" a male voice said on the other line "This is officer Steve Trevor of the Plumbers"

Max raised an eyebrow "If that's true then where have you been the last few weeks?"

"That's kind of complicated but I landed on a rather _unique_ island" Steve said over the line "One of the locals came back with me"

Max looked at one of the display screens "What kind of craft are you in? Its not registering in any of our databases"

"It's well" he said as if trying to find the best way to explain this "an invisible jet"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, just count yourself lucky that you didn't walk into looking for it"

Max just sighed, the world had gotten strange lately and he had a feeling that this would only add onto that.

 **Short time later**

It made national headlines when an invisible jet landed in Washington D.C. with a missing Plumber and a beautiful young lady in some kind of battle armor that was red, white, blue, and gold. She introduced herself as Princess Diana of Themyscara.

In the coming weeks after foiling various crimes and dangerous acts she would become more popularly known by a different name

Wonder Woman

 **Sorry for the long update but I took a bit of a break from this and hopefully I'll upload the next chapter soon!**

 **I may do Aquaman next.**

 **Now onto the reviews!**

 **Johnathan: I plan on doing the heroes first before going onto the villains for the most part although I did the Joker early just because I liked the idea I had.**

 **Rocker On: Thanks man! Toepick probably wouldn't bother Joker that much if at all but it would be a bit interesting to see. Interesting idea on Poison Ivy.**

 **Coronnadomontes: thanks!**


End file.
